


Hermione: Year seven

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: It was the fourth time this week that Hermione hadn't slept in her own quarters. Not because books kept her from sleep, or because lord Voldemort was on the loose trying to rid the world of Harry. Thankfully that was all over now. She was older, but unlike Ron and Harry she had returned to Hogwarts to properly finish her studies.





	1. Chapter 1

     A pair of bodies laid on the ornate sheets of the headmaster's bed. The aroma of ginger and mint permeated the air while the cry of a strange birdlike creature could be heard from afar, soaring through the skies. The morning was young, and it was the fourth time this week that Hermione hadn't slept in her own quarters. Not because books kept her from sleep, or because lord Voldemort was on the loose trying to rid the world of Harry. Thankfully that was all over now. She was older, but unlike Ron and Harry she had returned to Hogwarts to properly finish her studies.  
Sighing and with her eyes closed; she let her hand wonder up a row of rigid black buttons that led the way to Snape’s lips. Hermione smiled, cupping Professor Snape’s cheek.  
     “Kiss me Severus”  
Her hand gently pulled his face closer to hers and she parted her lips. His tongue was rough against her own, and she hummed a little before he broke the kiss. Her toned nude legs coiled around his.  
     “We can’t keep doing this Miss Granger. It isn’t right.”  
He pursed his lips and laid there; rigid staring at the cobblestone wall. His stare was blank almost as if he was pretending not to be there. Hermione giggled and nuzzled the crook of his neck, burying her face in locks of his greasy black hair. Severus inhaled sharply keeping his dark eyes glued to the wall, he folded a corner of the green comforter beneath them over the lower half of himself. Hermione tossed her crimson curls and began to rub herself against him suggestively. Heat radiated from between her legs and she moaned. Her lust for her professor was insatiable. She felt she needed him more each day since the first time they were intimate.  
     “Miss Granger PLEASE…STOP!  
The dark arts professor sprang from his bed and scurried over to his armoire. He waved his wand, and immediately a pair of matte black pants wrapped themselves around his thin pale legs, followed by a batlike cape that tied itself tightly around his neck. It dragged across the room with him as he paced nervously.  
     “This is wrong Miss Granger. I am your professor and much older than you. We can’t…”  
Hermione tip toed to him provocatively. Purposefully bouncing her perky breasts with every step until she found herself a foot well below his chin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her face against his chest inhaling the musky aroma of the headmaster.  
     “Don’t I remind you of her professor? Feel, give me your hand.”  
She took his rough hand and placed it on her face, then slowly began to drag it down her thin neck, across her round breasts, over her toned abs and finally rested it over the bright orange peach fuzz above her folds. Her hand ghosted over his as she pushed his middle finger inside her. She was hot and very moist. Hermione shot him a devious smile enjoying the partially disturbed look on Snape’s face.  
      “I too am muggle born, I have red hair, but…”  
Her finger pushed his a little further up inside her making her moan.  
     “I would never abandon you for someone else. So, you get the best of both worlds Severus.”

The headmaster’s mouth stayed agape as he observed Hermione remove his finger from her folds to bring it up to his lips. Snape blinked a few times trying to keep himself together. He searched for Hermione’s eyes and held her gently by the shoulders.  
     “Miss Granger…”  
     “Hermione! Please just call me Hermione. I think we’re past that Severus.”  
Snape looked at her quietly for a minute.  
     “Hermione, we can’t keep doing this dear. It is dangerous for the both of us. We’ve gotten this…thing out of our system. We have to stop.”  
Hermione’s eyes began to water and her lower lip quivered. She shook her head from side to side and she winced as Snape’s cold words fell from his thin lips.  
     “I can be better than her.”  
She cried.  
     “I won’t leave you…I can make you happy.”  
The professor shook her gently to get her attention.  
     “Hermione, no one can replace Lilly. You’re someone else. A beautiful intelligent girl, but with a silly crush. We must stop. I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was going to get his far. I don’t want to keep doing this because…I don’t want you to feel used, and you’re so young dear.  
Hermione wept and could feel her heart shattering. She cried quietly and shrugged Snape’s arms away. Snape helped her gather her uniform and rubbed her back as she picked up her scarf. He felt uncomfortable and some slight guilt for making her cry, but he had other things in mind. While he found Hermione’s tight young body, attractive. He always had a cloud of fear following him all over Hogwarts. He feared getting caught kissing or being intimate with her, getting her expelled, or even worse…actually falling in love with her. He looked down pensively at his hand and opened it, staring at her wadded up panties.  
     “Here, you’re forgetting this dear.”  
Snape stretched his hand out towards the young broken girl before him. She blinked a few tears away staring at green rug under her feet. Her toe traced the embroidered serpent as she spoke.  
“It’s not a silly crush. Keep them. Keep them as a trophy of a girl whose heart you’ve broken.”  
She wiped her tears and scurried away slamming the large castle door on the way out. Severus opened his hand staring carefully at the print of Hermione’s panties. They were violet, with tiny white lilies scattered all over. She really was like a young Lilly sometimes. Similar temper, smart, beautiful, and she always carried a sweet scent with her everywhere she went.  
     “I wonder.”  
He said to himself remembering Lilly’s smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The crickets chirped five more times making Severus squeeze his eyes shut and pull the comforter over his head. He let out a long drawn out sigh and blinked rapidly in the dark. He’d been trying to sleep for the past hour but it looked like he wasn’t going to drift away anytime soon. He sat up in Dracula fashion, slowly rising from the sea of dark green silk sheets and rubbed his eyes. The first think he thought about was Hermione. He hadn’t seen her since their encounter that morning and the dreadful exchange of words. Her face, the glimmer in her hazel eyes. The way she had stormed out of the room and possibly his life like many others had done before.  
“What have I done?”  
he said to the night. His voice barely a whisper. Severus picked up his long thin wand from the bedside table and waved it lightly in the dark above his head.  
“Lummos”  
     Both of his boney, pale, thin feet found a pair of velvet black slippers like magnets and he walked to his armoire . A hand searched in the pitch black darkness of the armoire and pulled out a black cape, which he draped over his tall frame ever so elegantly. Combing his hair with one hand he stepped out of his room and into the long vacant halls of Hogwarts; the darkness swallowing him. With the exception of a few crickets and his footsteps the night was quiet He wondered the halls aimlessly questioning his sudden case of insomnia and his feelings towards Hermione. Everything was a blur, and he tried to remember her soft lips on his and the sound of her voice he realized her memory was beginning to fade. Sort of like an old picture that had hands rubbed over it many times. Snape’s heart sank as his the corners of his thin lips began to tug downward. Did he actually miss her?  
     Much to his surprise a single tear began to roll down his ghostly pale face. This couldn’t be happening. Severus Snape, the ‘Defense against the dark arts’ professor; a master at hiding all emotion was suddenly crying over the thought of a student he had casually slept with a few times. There, alone, in the darkness of the night with only the moon as his witness he wept to himself resting his forehead against a stained glass window. As tears rolled down his cheeks and down his hooked nose. There was a soreness growing in the centre of his chest; he whimpered as the soreness spread throughout his trembling body. One hand clenched his chest as the other covered his mouth containing some of the whimpers to himself until the sound of shuffling feet startled him, making him turn rapidly in his place.      At the drop of a dime he regained his composure and straightened his face speaking to the darkness.  
     “Who is there? You shouldn’t be roaming the halls of this time. 50 points will be taken from your house when I find out who you are.”  
     He spoke in his usual dry monotone voice and flicked his wand once more turning the bright blue light on the tip of his wand even brighter. The darkness birthed Hermione’s face followed by the rest of her body. Her hand tightly gripping her wand.  
     “You shouldn’t be roaming the halls at this time either Professor.”  
Hermione’s eyes glimmered in the dark, they seemed red and swollen. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve.  
     “Hermione…I…I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.”  
     He hesitated then quickly wrapped his arms around her wordlessly. He cradled her head with one hand and pressed her face against his chest. It’s as if he was suddenly he could breathe again and his sadness slowly started fading away. Hermione nuzzled his manly chest inhaling his spiced scent, finding comfort in the safety of his arms. She closed her eyes savoring the bittersweet moment when Severus began to speak.

     “Hermione…I can’t sleep without you.”  
The headmaster wrapped his arms around her tighter and picked her up making her feet float above the cobblestone.  His dark cape sheltering her from the night’s cold breeze.  She was completely hidden under it much like a baby bat within the wings of it’s mother.  
     “I didn’t mean. To. Hurt…you. I don’t want to sleep alone, would you like to sleep in my bedroom tonight?”  
The headmaster waited for the redheaded beauty to scorn him, tell him no, and possibly slap him. After all, he did hurt her that morning by calling her feelings “silly”. He mentally prepared himself to receive whatever harsh retort Hermione had for him and waited for her cruel words with a blank stare.  
    “I’d like that very much Severus, but no fooling around.”  
She quivered, looking up at him studying his expressions. Severus responded by brushing her strawberry locks back with one hand, then let his thumb rest on her lower lip.  
     “I just want to hold you, that’s all.”  
They shared a long silence before the headmaster smiled and flicked his wand in the darkness.  
     “nox”  
The autumn night’s darkness consumed them and Herminone’s stomach flipped. Her fists tighten as she felt a vail of fear fall over her whole body. Severus’ arms snaked around her waist and his hot breath caressed the side of her face close to her ear. She didn’t know what was about to happen but before she could panic more her professor delicately whispered.  
     “Hold on tight.”  
     Hermione’s feet came off the ground and it was as if she had suddenly been thrown into a whirlwind of pitch black darkness. Her hair swooshed while billions of butterflies began to flutter inside of her. Snape’s arms still around her . She felt her body moving but without the gravity she was used to. It was a lot like flying on a broom but a whole lot more frightening, and without any sense of control. Her breath hitched when unexpectantly her weight pulled her down and her knees buckled under the abrupt change of atmosphere. She didn’t know what had just happened but it was definitely a type of magic she’d never seen before. There was a thick black fog that surrounded her; it was slowly fading making a smiling Severus appear. He was no longer holding her, instead he was about two feet away studying her like a boy studies an ant in a jar. Snape’s eyes casted a loving gaze at her.  
     “What was that!?”  
Hermione let out in a fast scream and sounded angry more than scared to her surprise. She stood very still observing the black fog slowly disappear into Snape’s cape. Her eyes traveled to his face then to the his bed behind him, then his desk, a fireplace, a large book shelf lined with hundreds of books about potions. Far away behind his desk there was a green glowing room with a beaded curtain in place of a door for privacy. Hermione hesitated before speaking again. Stuttering and stumbling over her own words.  
     “I…did…did I…did we fly here broomlessly?”  
Her mouth agape behind one trembling hand. Snape gazed at her startled yet mystified look until he realized she swooning while trying to tiptoe to him. In a swift motion he caught her, grabbing the lovely redhead by the smallest part of her waist. A genuine smile bloomed on his face.  
     “It takes some getting used to Miss Granger.”

     He leaned down hooking the other arm behind her knees picking her up effortlessly and laid her down on the sea of silk sheets on his gothic bed. It had only been a night since she shared the same bed with Snape, but for him it felt like an eternity. Her pale body was in immaculate display there. It was as if his bed had been waiting for her the whole time to make everything calm again. Her presence made his bed so inviting. He yawned tracing her soft curves with his eyes and laid behind her inching himself closer so that his broad chest was touching her back. He draped an arm over Hermione’s waist burring his nose in her flaming hair. Severus’ grip tighten around her turning the soft cuddle into a warm embrace. Hermione gulped reaching with one hand to ghost her fingers over her headmaster’s hand. Quite frankly her professor’s actions pleasantly surprised her.  
     During school hours and around other people he seemed cold, distant, and quiet. The best smile anyone ever received from him was usually an unfriendly  smirk. The man was an impenetrable stone wall. No one really knew much about him, he was always enveloped in so much mystery. To see him smiling, crying, to witness him cuddling and kissing her was remarkable. If she were to ever tell anyone that Snape was capable of displaying any type of emotion let alone showing affection to anyone; no one would believe her. She had thought that perhaps her feelings were one sided. For a moment she thought she’d lost him, but the way he kissed her and the way he glowed with love told her he was wrapped around her finger. He had fallen for her just as hard as she had fallen for him. Hermione sighed, her body melting as he raked his fingers down her arm.  
     “I’ve never shown that to anyone Miss Granger.”  
Hermione welcomed his touch closing her eyes.  
      “Never shown anyone what?”  
Snape’s lips puckered against her shoulder. His eyes remained closed as he spoke.  
     “I’ve never shown anyone what it’s like to fly broomlesly. If you’d like I could get you to class that way in the morning. I wouldn’t want to make you late Miss. Granger.”  
     Hermione rolled over to face her professor granting him a smile. She cupped his pale face with both hands and gave him a long opened mouth kiss, massaging her tongue with his. She broke the kiss beholding his stare. His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He stuttered resting his hand above her’s on his face.  
     “I love you” he declared glossy eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to post. I've had a shit week, and I've been kind of busy. So the way things are looking I'm guessing I'll post weekly. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so the posts may change a little throughout the day. I hope everyone enjoys this.


End file.
